Bobby and Roman Flamingoes
by Daughter of the Earthshaker
Summary: "Wait," Gwen says, plopping a blueberry into her mouth, "you want us to be called BARF?" Dakota stops drinking and looks at Bobby. "Now that she's put it that way..." Dakota shudders. "NEXT!" One-shot of Bobby trying to come up with a group name with a sprinkle of Jayna and Dwen.


**And here is 'Bobby and Roman Flamingoes'! You can thank Bobby for the name later. This is actually pretty damn long for me, so I was shocked when I finished. Six pages on Word, and 2,454 words long! Ah! Record! Anyway, gotta question: how do you tell fanfiction to add characters? Because when I was going to post this last night under Bobby (seeing it's named after him and in his POV), but when I was looking for Bobby's name, I couldn't find it. Even though the kid's mentioned only two times, I bet you he's going to make a bigger appearance later on in _Mark of Athena _when Jason comes back. Ah well. I'll put this under Jason and Reyna. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or HOO, then Juno/Hera would be punished for all her stupid gambles and stuff. Even though she was captured, she kidnapped Jason and Percy from their camps and switched them in order to save herself! Boo.**

* * *

**Bobby and Roman Flamingoes**

* * *

"Why do you smell like Octavian when he was dared to bathe in watermelon juice?" is the response Bobby gets when he asks his two best girl...err...friends (gods, that wasn't how it was supposed to sound like) if they wanted to hang out with him and his boys.

Bobby pouts. "Nice friends you are, Gwen. You hurt my feelings."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Fine, you don't smell like Octavian."

Bobby's pout deepens. "No! You forgot the kiwi! I smell like watermelon and _kiwi_!"

Reyna slaps herself in the forehead. "They're having another drinking contest."

Bobby wags a powdered finger at his friend. How dare she accuse him of something like that? "How dare you accuse me of something like that?" He scrunches his nose up. "We're not friends."

"Stop being so dramatic," Gwen says, rolling her eyes.

"Just let them in, Bobster!" Dakota shouts from behind the door to Jason's _villa_. "Jason was to see his _Rey-Rey_."

"Stopp itt, Dakkoottaa," Jason slurs, opening the door.

Reyna's face turns a deep purple. "Jason Grace, didn't I tell you to STOP HAVING DRINKING GAME WITH DAKOTA AND BOBBY! YOU ARE PRAETOR NOW AND HAVE A LOT OF RES-"

"Why's your face purple?" Jason asks, a cheery smile on his face as he ignores the fuming Reyna. "Your face is cuter when it's red." When Reyna turns the desired shade of red at the odd comment, Jason nods. "Like that!"

Bobby grimaces. He's sick of the love fest. "Getta rooomm!" he shouts, grabbing another bottle of the beautiful watermelon and kiwi Kool-Aid. Wait, is it yellow? Or pink? Eh, he didn't know, or care. He can completely understand why Dakota loves this beautiful substance.

Gwen puts an arm on her hip, the other arm held out. "Pass me all the Kool-Aid, Bobby."

He cackles, hugging the liquid tightly to his chest. "Never!"|

"Kool-Aid," Dakota moans, collapsing on the sofa bed. "I...win..." he stutters, his eyes drooping.

Bobby glares at the advancing Gwen while keeping an eye out for Reyna trying to get Jason to give her the flask. "Jason, pass it," Reyna demands, trying to make a grab for it, but Jason moves the flask out of her reach just in time, and she huffs. "Well then."

When Gwen tries slapping the bottle out of _his _hand, and epically fails, she groans. "I give up," she relents, holding her hands up. "Let's just watch them and make sure Octavian doesn't see this."

Reyna sighs and sits on a chair, rubbing her temples. "Why am I friends with these stupids?" Gwen hums in agreement.

"HEY!" Bobby and his boys shout. "You know you love us," Bobby says, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

The female centurion grimaces. "Eww." Reyna just buries her face into the table, refusing to answer.

"We need a group nameee!" Dakota exclaims suddenly from his laying position on Jason's bed, grinning as bright as the sun.

Bobby nods in agreement. He's been thinking about this for a long time, but knows Reyna and Gwen won't like it. "We totally should!"

Reyna raises an eyebrow. "Uh, why? We're friends, unfortunately, " she mutters under her breath, "but that doesn't mean we need a name. We're just friends."

"We need one because all the people from Harry Potter have one! Henry, Ronny and Hermes are called 'The Golden Trial' and Henry's dad and his friends are called 'The Mariners' So," Bobby sticks out his lower lip in yet another pout (that he knows they can't resist), "why can't we have one?"

Gwen stares at Bobby in disbelief. "First of all, their names are Harry, Ron, and Hermione and they're called the 'Golden _Trio_', and Harry's father's friends are called the 'Marauders'." She shakes her head. "You got the title of the series right but you forget Harry's name? The godsdamn series is named after him!"

Dakota makes a face. "Touchy, touucchhy," he says, gulping more Kool-Aid down. Bobby grins when he hears his best friend defend him. "Oh, and to you two," Dakota adds, wiping the red droplets from his chin, "I'M THE WINNER OF THE KOOL-AID CONTEST!" His eyes are hazy and he's smiling like a maniac. "I'm more drunker than Pluto...hehe..."

Bobby glares at the son of the wine god and takes back what he had thought of his 'best' friend. When Dakota burps, Bobby's frown deepens. "I'm supposed to burp first!" he exclaims, trying to burp.

Reyna looks like she's about to throw up. "Guys, that's disgusting!" she protests, edging away from Dakota.

"I don't need to know how tacos, burgers, and cherry Kool-Aid smell like altogether," Gwen groans, fanning the air around her.

"And lobster," Jason adds, mixing a new batch of tropical punch Kool-Aid.

"Baack to the topic!" Bobby cuts in, wanting to have something else to talk about so he can forget his fail attempt at burping. Romans hate disappointment, and his lack of gas disappoints him. "We _need _a name!"

"And what do you suggest?" Jason asks, pouring the batch of tropical punch into a cup. "'The Demigods?'"

Bobby frowns, sipping his Kool-Aid. "Too boring. How about the Cereal Killers? Or the Awesome Crew? Or Epicness? Or-"

"Shut up, Bobby," Gwen grumbles, pushing Dakota off of the sofa bed and lays on it herself. "I really don't see the purpose of this. We're not even from Harry Potter, and we don't need a name," she adds.

"I am _not _calling myself one of you silly names, Bobby," Reyna warns, eyeing Jason's cup.

"Because you'll only listen to Jaasssooon!" Bobby sings, causing Dakota to snort Kool-Aid out of his nose and Gwen to hold up a purple blanket for defense as she snickers at the comment. Jason sticks his tongue out at him and Reyna shoots him her famous 'shut it or you'll be sorry' glare.

Bobby makes a face at his friends. Being the love matcher person is rough. "We know you two are in," Bobby makes a heart with his fingers, "love, so stop complaaining and kiss already!"

Reyna scowls at Bobby. "I don't like Jason like that!" she hisses, smoothing her Camp Jupiter t-shirt out. "We're just friends."

"Let's go back with the name choosing!" Jason suggests quickly, blushing furiously and trying to hide it, but Bobby can see it. Bobby is the love matcher-he knows everything.

"'Dakota is Awesome' is a pretty good name," Dakota says, laying his head in Gwen's lap.

Gwen looks down at the drunk son of Bacchus, her expression amused. "That's a horrible name. We might as well be called 'Bobby Sucks'."

Jason props his legs on Reyna's lap, nodding in agreement. "I like where this is going."

The female praetor gingerly pushes Jason's legs off of her lap. "I like this name very much."

Bobby frowns at the terrible name. "That's not very nice, though I do agree that my name should be in the group name since I'm the only not love-struck here."

"Whatever," Dakota mumbles, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to Gwen, who sighs, ruffling his hair.

_Knock, knock_

Reyna's eyes widen as she puts on her praetor face. "Guys, put away the Kool-Aid," she hisses, running her fingers through her hair to make sure it was proper. "Dakota, act like you're sleeping; you're the most intoxicated one here. Gwen, go to the kitchen and make something. Bobby, go to the washroom. And Jason," her eyes darkens as the blonde-haired boy chuckles nervously under her gaze, still holding onto a cup, "don't talk unless you have to, and act your age, would you?" Jason nods and Bobby rushes up to the bathroom, but leaves a slit open so he can eavesdrop.

He hears the door open and Reyna's voice floats up to the bathroom. "Hello, Octavian." Was it just Bobby, but is there amusement in Reyna's voice? Bobby thinks back to everything he's done today that could possibly make Octavian come here eleven o'clock at night. Bobby snickers quietly when he realizes why Octavian could be here for.

"Good evening, praetors," Octavian says coldly, stepping into the _villa_. Bobby can imagine Octavian glaring at Jason, who was probably grinning like an idiot. "Is that Kool-Aid I smell?"

"Yes, Dakota spilt some Kool-Aid and we just mopped it up," Reyna improvises quickly.

"Just Dakota?"

Bobby can almost see Reyna's angry expression and Jason's nervous one. "Yes. Now, may I ask why you have come here tonight, augur?" Reyna asks, her voice filled with forced politeness.

Octavian clears his throat. "Is Bobby here?"

Bobby crosses his fingers. "No," Reyna's voice echoes up the stairs, and Bobby sighs in relief. "He's out visiting his family tonight. What seems to be the problem?" _And _he's in trouble now.

"Oh, _nothing_," Octavian says, his voice tight. "Only _Bobby _put multiple stuffed flamingoes around my shrine and wrote meaningless problems for me to foresee and put my undergarments on display. Again!"

He hears Reyna breathing in and out and Jason murmuring stupid lovey-dovey stuff in her ear. "And how do you know Bobby did it?" Reyna says, her voice controlled.

The penguin killer (yes, he had a stuffed penguin-all little kids did, okay?) snorts. "My undergarments had a receipt with Bobby's signature on the bottom for buying ninety-three flamingoes stuck onto it." Bobby grimaces. He knew he forgot something!

"We'll talk to him tomorrow," Jason replies coldly, seeming to be sober of some sort. "Now, can you please get out of my _villa_?"

Octavian laughs icily, opening the door. "Gladly."

And the door is slammed, Dakota shouting, "It's safe now, Bobby!"

Bobby slowly tiptoes downstairs, giggling nervously at his enraged praetor. Bobby notices Jason's arm slung casually over her shoulders, and fights the urge to tease them about it, but he knows he's in enough trouble already.

Reyna's eyes blaze with fury. "Bobby, what did I tell you about pulling pranks? You've pulled one too many pranks, and it's getting on the nerves of everyone. Not that I'm glad Octavian lost another pair of undergarments," she laughs at that, but turns serious quickly, "but you have to stop doing this. At least for a while."

Bobby puts on his thinking face and snaps his fingers, grinning. "Okay, how about this? I promise to not pull any pranks for _two _months," Reyna lightens up when she hears this, "_if _you allow me to choose our group name and graffiti it on a small section of our beds," he finishes, and looks up at her hopefully.

Reyna bites her lip, thinking about it, but Jason shrugs. "That's the best you'll get out of him," he says to her, slowly picking up his cup of Kool-Aid.

Reyna snatches the cup out of his hands and sighs, turning to Bobby. "Fine," she relents.

Bobby grins happily. "Okkaay! I swear on the River Styx!" He looks at her expectantly.

She sits down, putting a hand on Jason's arm. "I swear on the River Styx as well." Thunder rumbles outside and Jason nods.

Gwen emerges from the kitchen with fruit and pops a strawberry in her mouth. "So, Bobby, what name did you come up with?"

"Well," he smiles deviously, "since I am celebrating my last prank for some time, I've decided to call ussss," he pauses, doing a drum roll, "Bobby and Roman Flamingoes!"

"WHAT?" Gwen, Jason, and Reyna exclaim while Dakota shrugs, not caring.

"What?" Bobby says, crossing his arms. "It's so awesome! I mean, I'm Bobby, so I _have _to be in the name, and we're Roman, and then, my prank involved ninety-three flamingoes, so, together, that makes 'Bobby and Roman Flamingoes'!"

Dakota tilts his head to the left. "Huh. I guess it makes sense."

"And we can have pictures of me towing the four of you as flamingoes as our logo!" Bobby adds, getting really excited.

"That's just..." Reyna shakes her head. "I almost wish I could take my promise back."

"Why can't it be 'Roman Flamingoes and Bobby'?" Jason points out, sitting on the chair beside Reyna. "It sounds better."

Bobby fakes throwing up. "No. Bobby must come first._ I_ make everything sound better."

"Wait," Gwen says, plopping a blueberry into her mouth, "you want us to be called _BARF_?"

Dakota stops drinking and looks at Bobby. "Now that she's put it _that _way..." Dakota shudders. "NEXT!"

Bobby glares at Gwen. He doesn't like how his friends always seem to find something bad about everything he did or say. 'Bobby and Roman Flamingoes' is a perfectly good name and then Gwen had to make everyone hate it. "Why did you have to say that? It's an awesome name!"

"It would be-" Jason starts but Reyna cuts in.

"If it didn't spell out BARF," the dark-haired girl finishes for Jason, looking at Bobby. "Can you please pick some other name?"

He shakes his head. "No! I like this name, and so, we will keep this name!" Bobby wags his finger at Reyna. "Remember the two months of no pranks!"

Reyna takes a deep breath and leans on Jason. "Fine," she responds tiredly. "Can we go to sleep now?"

Bobby giggles gleefully as he dances around. "BARF, BARF, BARF! Thank you, Rey!" He hugs the daughter of Bellona and she grimaces. "'Bobby and Roman Flamingoes' all the way!" he shouts, shaking Dakota from his light sleep in Gwen's lap again.

"Ugh," Dakota moans, covering his head with the Kool-Aid stained blanket.

Bobby stands with a hand on his hip. Why aren't his friends happy about their new name? "Come ooonnnn guys, show some enthusiasm! Go 'Bobby and Roman Flamingoes'!" He pumps his fist in the air, looking expectantly at his four friends.

"Yay," the four Roman demigods all cheer in tired voices. Jason helps Reyna up, but she slaps his hand away and the two of them wobble up the stairs to Jason's bedroom. Bobby rolls his eyes at the sight-they're totally in love. He looks back at Gwen as she removes Dakota's head from her lap and tucks the blanket around him before walking up the stairs to the extra bedroom.

"Top bunk or bottom?" Gwen asks him, turning around to look at him.

Bobby grins. "Bottom," he replies. He wants to get footage and pictures of Jason and Reyna so eight months from now, he could say 'I told you so!'.

Gwen smiles. "Then top bunk it is," she says sweetly, casting him a warning look.

"Fine, fine. Top bunk it is," he mutters, dragging his feet up the stairs. When Gwen disappears into the room, he counts to five before hollering, "'BOBBY AND ROMAN FLAMINGOES' FOR THE WIN!"

"SHUT UP!"

Bobby smiles to himself as he enters the room. He's glad he's got his flamingoes with him all the way.

* * *

**The ending's, uh, weird, but I didn't know how to end it. It's hard to come up with an epic ending that doesn't sound cheesy or corny. And I think I hinted at a bit of Dwen... :D**

**I've got nothing else to say...more Jayna and stuff to come from me soon, and hope you like it! And vote on my poll for whatever one-shot/songfic you'd like to see next!**

**Please read and review!**

**-DOTE**


End file.
